


Strangers in love- soulmate AU

by succ_ka_b0i



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cringe worthy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, Tattoo, Tattoos, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_b0i/pseuds/succ_ka_b0i
Summary: He suddenly got the urge to follow that cute yet creepy looking guy down the road. Ten knows that it is probably dangerous and that he'll end up being kidnapped or something but he just can't help but take a few steps..and a few more..and more until he ends up hiding behind the corner as the man enters his house and slams the door shut. 'What am I doing..?'





	

Then he kissed her with all his heart, pulling her closer to protect her from the rain bouncing off the umbrella. He could feel how her heart sped up with each connection of their lips and her soft fingertips brushing up his neck to wrap her arms around him. The kiss was sweet and passionate. It gave them tingly feelings in their stomachs just like a high schooler would when they have their first kiss.

 

 

 

_'Aish, so cliché'_ Taeyong thought as he watched the young couple hug and sway in the rain down the street. He sighed and looked away, his wet hair flicking into his eyes.

 

 

 

You see, Taeyong couldn't give a crap about the process of a name appearing on skin then to go find the soulmate and live happily ever after. The name on his wrist was too long anyway. What kind of woman would think of a stupid name to put on their child's birth certificate? He would think. Pathetic. Where does she even come from? India?? I almost feel sorry for her.. But I don- his thoughts were interrupted when a car zoomed past, splashing water all over him and soaking him completely. He huffed and decided to just walk home. The bus never usually comes this late anyway. 

 

 

  
Ten pouted as he watched the young couple hug and kiss in the rain. They're lucky. The scene's a bit cliché but that's what he absolutely adores. If only he could find the beautiful human whose name is inked on his wrist. Taeyong, it reads. He already knows it's a mans name but if fate has decided that they should be soulmates, then he'll accept it. He's not gay right this very moment in life but he knows that for sure he loves the unknown man that he's so close to but so far away from. Ten knows that he's young however sometimes he overthinks and that leads him to believing that he'll never find the love of his life and that he'll end up dying a lonely man.

 

 

 

Ten was a bit desperate to be honest. He left his family and friends in Thailand because he knew the name was Korean. Probably South. He also learnt the language so when the time comes, they can properly communicate. It all makes him a bit flustered so he tries not to think about it all too much and carry on with life.

 

 

 

He suddenly got the urge to follow that cute yet creepy looking guy down the road. Ten knows that it is probably dangerous and that he'll end up being kidnapped or something but he just can't help but take a few steps..and a few more..and more until he ends up hiding behind the corner as the man enters his house and slams the door shut. _'What am I doing..?'_

 

 

  
It was currently Saturday morning and Taeyong understood that the day was going to be a bad one. First of all, he woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm ringing in his ears to stubbing his little toe on the leg of the kitchen table. His toast is burnt and now the birds are chirping. Not the sweet sound of music flowing through the air. More like screeching pests sitting on the branch right by his window just doing it because they know it bothers him. Then he remembered about the mail. He groaned at the thought of going out in the cold, autumn morning to collect leaflets and junk stuffed in his mailbox. Oh, and don't forget the wetness from the storm last night. ' _S'better to get it over with'_ he thought so he collected his slippers, shuffled over to the door and opened it to find a little figure curled up at his doorstep.

 

 

 

Taeyong just paused. _'....Is this guy homeless..? What the fuck? He'll mess up my porch!'_

 

 

 

"Ya!" He started, "You'll get my porch dirty with your filthy ass! Get off!" He shook him a bit with his foot to wake the bugger up.

 

 

 

"H-Huh??" The boy started as he sat up quickly. "I'm not h-homeless. You've got it all wrong." Then he looked up at him.

 

 

 

Taeyong froze a bit. The boy..he had beautiful features. He didn't know what he was thinking about at that point. He just couldn't look away. He had raven hair that covered his forehead and those big brown eyes sparkled even in the wet weather. And he needed to stop looking at him like that. As soon as he was going to yell again, the boy spoke and scurried to his feet.

 

 

 

"E-Erm.. I err.. Don't want to sound like a creep..o-or any- anything but-"

 

 

 

"Spit it out already" Taeyong commanded, stepping past him to collect his mail like he was supposed to do in the first place.

 

 

 

"I saw you yesterday. At the bus stop and..how do I put this?"

 

 

 

Taeyong just stared at him blankly. "You followed me home?"

 

 

 

"Well, yeah. Kinda" Then there was a long pause. They just stared at each other and Taeyong couldn't help but feel something for the stranger. _'What the hell. I ain't gay for this dude. No way. Unbelievable.'_ He thought. And thought. But it was starting to get awkward between the two strangers. Not like it was in the first place anyway.

 

 

 

"Can I see your wrist?" The smaller boy asked.

 

 

 

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrow at the question. He repeated what he said and Taeyong just stared at him weirdly.

 

 

 

"Why do you want to see my wrist?No." Then he stepped back in his house but before he could shut the door a little foot appeared in the doorway stopping it from closing fully. Taeyong huffed in frustration and opened the door again.

 

 

 

"Look. What do you want?" He snapped and he watched the little boy flinch a little at his harsh words.

 

 

 

The boy on the doorstep stuttered a little until he grabbed his wrist painfully. The taller yelped and tried to swat his hand away but then he understood what he wanted. _Oh.. Oh no. God please no-_

 

 

 

The raven gasped as he saw his own name inked on the others skin.

 

 

 

_Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul._

 

 

  
  
Taeyong ended up getting the guys number and they decided to meet up on Saturdays. The little dates they went on were cute and they found out quite a bit about each other. He did feel bad though. All this time, he'd been hating the name on his wrist but when he heard it from the youngers mouth, it was beautiful. He understood that it would take some time getting used to so he discussed it with the younger and they both agreed to go by the name Ten. Turned out the boy came from Thailand. He's not an Indian girl. He was much better than what he had expected to be honest. It was probably because he wasn't fond of the whole soulmate idea. All his life, he just thought that he would be a lonely man or he would find someone who he actually liked and not the person who is "meant to be with him" according to his wrist. He now knows why grandmas and old people are always blabbering on about how their soulmates are the best things that have ever happened to them. He snoops in on conversations while he's on the bus and he sometimes catches school boys even talking about how much they want to meet the love of their lives. Taeyong thought about how devastated they would be when they find out that their favourite actress wasn't their soulmate. It kind of amused him in ways. But other times he would roll his eyes at the thought. Yet, Ten was the best thing that has ever happened to him. It's only been a month since their little get togethers but it's felt like the best month in his life. 'Well, time flies when you're in love', Ten would say but Taeyong gagged at the cheesiness of his words. He guesses that it's true though even if he won't admit it. There were little problems though. Since Taeyong hadn't really liked the idea of dating, he doesn't really know how to. Ten usually leads him on but they haven't even kissed yet. Taeyong wants to go there of course. So does Ten and he does feel like they should be getting mature with their relationship by now. He wants to make it special. Kind of like when he saw that couple that one stormy night. Not cliché though. Definitely not. He wants to make the night rememberable for the both of them and he will.

 

 

  
Another Saturday had come and the two were watching movies while they shared popcorn together. Ten had asked for salted caramel when they went shopping the day before since it was his favourite and he certainly wanted Taeyong to try it. They were snuggled up next to each other with a blanket draped over the warm bodies currently sitting on the beige couch as they enjoyed cringe worthy movies. Taeyong wasn't really watching but to be able to spend time with Ten is everything he wanted right this very moment. Sometimes, they would both go in the get some popcorn and brush hands. The little glances they shared between them were cute and loving and Ten giggled quietly when he would catch the older stare for longer than needed. Taeyong got flustered and looked away quickly. He hoped that it was dark enough so that Ten couldn't see his face much.

 

 

 

"Hyung." he whispered.

 

 

 

"I told you not to call me that." Taeyong exclaimed as he munched on popcorn. He did find that salted caramel stuff really good.

 

 

 

"Hyuunng." he whined as he took the bowl of goods away and put them on the coffee table in front of them.

 

 

 

Taeyong pouted a bit but payed attention to him. "What is it?" He questioned.

 

 

 

"Well," he began, "These movies are fun..but.." Then he felt a hand being placed on his thigh from under the blanket and that definitely caught his attention.

 

 

 

"It's been ages." he whined. "What I'm trying to say is..that I want to kiss you, hyung. C-Can I?" He stuttered cutely as he gave him puppy eyes and batted his long, dark eyelashes in a flirtatious manner.

 

 

 

Taeyong watched as he edged closer inch by inch until their noses were brushing and little flaws were noticeable in his skin. Soon, the sound of the tv drowned out and all he could hear were the little puffs of air the younger let out. He felt his breath on his lips and it was so tempting to just press against him and connect lips.

 

 

 

Taeyong muttered, "Hurry up already." Ten giggled softy and tilted his head to the side then lightly, he pressed their lips together.

 

 

 

The older sighed silently and placed his hand on top of the others where he had left it on his thigh. At first, the kiss was light and sweet but as seconds past it began to get more intense. Taeyong could taste the salted caramel on the youngers lips and it was delicious.

 

 

 

Before he knew it, he was pulling Ten on top of him and he soon started playing along. Taeyong felt small fingers run through his hair and the fabric of his tshirt pressed up against the other plus the smell of the others perfume was absolutely intoxicating. He clung onto the other as if he was the only thing keeping him steady in a dizzy room. As if he was drowning and Ten was the only thing keeping him breathing. Like he was his oxygen. His life source.

 

 

 

As soon as his tongue was going to slip out, Ten pulled away. His lips lingered for a bit and the older groaned quietly at the loss of contact.

 

 

 

Taeyong broke the silence. "I thought that first kisses were meant to be sweet."

 

 

 

The younger of the two laughed breathy and played with the others soft locks. "I guess we're special." he replied with.

 

 

 

They just sat in silence with the Thai sat on the others lap and the credits rolling on the tv. No one bothered to put any more movies on because they'd both eventually fallen asleep cuddled up against each other, the heat of one another keeping them both warm. 

 

 

 

  
Since that night, the two couldn't help but connect lips. Every time they felt like it wasn't enough but neither of them did not want to rush things. Not at all. In fact, It's the first time that Taeyong is visiting Tens little apartment he owns. He is excited to be honest. He's always wondered what the tiny boy owns in his small place. But he's actually really late. It's half eleven when he only just leaves his own house.

 

 

 

 

As Taeyong analysed the house in front of him, he thought he'd got the wrong place at first. It was huge. This was not what he was expecting at all. He just thought that the name was of the apartment building but he lives in one of those posh, private streets with bushes surrounding the big buildings which stand strong and tall. However, his thoughts got interrupted as he heard the door open.

 

 

 

 

"Hyung. I didn't expect you here so early-" he got cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his own chapped ones. Ten slowly fluttered his eyes closed and placed his hand on the back of the olders neck to prevent him from pulling away any time soon. Taeyongs thin but muscular arms snaked around the youngers slim waist and that had always made him feel special. That he's the only one to him. Ten grinned as the other pulled away eventually.

 

 

 

"Hi." He giggled in a high pitched tone which got the other one cracking up too and it was the most beautiful thing Ten had ever heard.

 

 

 

The younger pulled him in. "Why are you so late?? I thought you ditched the idea of coming." Ten pouted as he shut the door behind them, locking it and keeping the keys to himself. _'Funny.'_ He thought.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry. I had a bit of a struggle finding your place. Are you rich or something?" He questioned as he looked around the neat, spotless area. This is what he loves. Clean.

 

 

 

"Well, I kinda grew up in quite a wealthy family. But it doesn't matter about that." He explained, taking the olders coat off for him and hanging it up. "Come with me." Ten took Taeyongs hand and led him to the kitchen. As he flicked the light switch on, a decent sized kitchen came into view with a little table in the middle.

 

 

 

"Sit." Ten commanded as he strolled to the fridge, opened it and started looking.

 

 

 

Taeyong just nodded and took a seat at the table, watching the younger take the carton of milk out the fridge and placing it on the side. He smiled at the ravens elegance. He was so light with his movements and it was so pretty to watch. He would analyse him for days.

 

 

 

He must've zoned out because now Ten is sitting opposite him sliding over a cup of milk and a plate of cookies over. He's just too cute.

 

 

 

Taeyong thanked him as he took a cookie and dipped it in the milk. He'd never tried all these new things until now. He guessed that Ten liked things sweet.

 

 

 

Usually, when Ten visits Taeyongs house, they talk for hours about random things. It had never been a case of awkward pauses or annoyance with the other. They always understood one another but this time things were starting to become serious and the topics are leaving the good side.

 

 

 

"Have..you ever done something that..you've..regretted?" Taeyong asked as he played with the Thai's soft, silky hand. He found this action calming and Ten did know this too.

 

 

 

"No..not really." Ten responded slowly. "W-..Why?" All he got back was a little shake of the olders head, the strands of hair flicking into his eyes.

 

 

 

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Ten questioned back, taking Taeyongs hand into his own and running his thumb over the others knuckles soothingly.

 

 

 

There was a pause filled with Taeyongs heavy breathing and Ten furrowed his eyebrows in worry. 'This is serious.' He realised.

 

 

 

"I'm worried about what I should do.." He began. The younger was about to ask but decided to keep quiet to let the older speak.

 

 

 

"Before we met-... Before, when I was younger.." He stopped himself and finally looked up at his lover. "I keep thinking about many regretful and embarrassing things that I did."

 

 

 

Ten scooted closer to him and the lighter haired started again. "Even now..," he shook his head. "I can't think about anything other than that in my head. It's always full in my head..like this-.." There was another pause and Ten wanted to know what he was saying so yet again he stayed quiet.

 

 

 

"To be honest, I should've said this earlier....I was immature." The taller cleared his throat a little. "I was immature and didn't think much. I didn't have desire to understand over people's feelings."

 

 

Another pause.

 

 

 

Everything was silent. Silent until little sniffles and uneven breathing was heard from the older. "I have to do better...I have to do better." He repeated.

 

 

 

Then he broke down. This tough, emotionless man that Ten used to know months back is now here, sitting at his kitchen table, crying and sobbing with cookie crumbs at the corners of his mouth. The sight broke the youngers heart.

 

 

 

"I feel more sorry because I'm crying." He added, trying to wipe the tears staining his cheeks.

 

 

 

"I-I hope you can still love me for who I am."

 

 

  
  
Ever since Taeyongs confession, they have felt as close as ever. There was nothing they were hiding and now it's never been better than ever. Their relationship is a strong one and they've had more date nights than what anyone could think of. It is a cold, winters evening and they've decided on creating a meal together. Neither of them were good cooks but they thought it would be enjoyable so they decided on it.

 

 

 

When it had turned six and the food was almost ready, Ten told him to get changed and that he'll meet him in the dining room he owns. Taeyong asked why but Ten just hurried him out. 

 

 

 

Taeyong sat at the dining room table and analysed the big room. It was decorated with lights and tinsel since it was the time of month where shoppers are busy, kids are excited and parents become skint again. In the corner sat the medium sized Christmas tree that they'd both decorated together with his lovers parents around too. He really appreciated them coming all the way from Thailand to be here. They were mad at their son first for being so passionate about the soulmate thing. You see, Tens parents aren't soulmates in fact but they love each other to pieces and Taeyong can certainly see it. He can't wait to grow up with his lover and maybe even have kids of his own. Eventually, the smaller came in with two dishes and set them on the table.

 

 

 

"Thank you. This looks delicious." Taeyong exclaimed, sitting up from his previous position.

 

 

 

"I can't wait either to dig in either." The younger giggled and took his seat opposite the other.

 

 

 

"Bon appetite." They both came out with and a mixture of giggles and chuckles filled the dining room.

 

 

 

The evening went lovely in their eyes. The dinner was absolutely beautiful, they spoke for hours, entertained by each other's stories and they both made a few silly confessions as well. Taeyong was asked to put the dishes in the sink and meet the younger in his bedroom. 'He's full of surprises tonight.' He thought but just did as he commanded. 

 

 

  
The time was twelve and it had just turned Christmas Day. The flames flickered, leaving the scent of cinnamon but was soon replaced by sweat and cum which lingered in the air being stronger than the countless candles placed around the bedroom. All that was heard was the creaking of the bed which rocked back and fourth repeatedly and small pants or mewls coming from the two bodies currently laying on the queen-sized bed. Heat and desire filled the room from endless rounds of sex, sex, sex and they didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

 

 

 

"Merry Christmas, jagi" grunted Taeyong, currently pounding into Ten at a fast rate. All he got back was a muffled moan which was what he expected of course. If Ten opened his mouth, only whimpers and jumbled up words coming out so he decided not to bother much.

 

 

 

Taeyong flipped their positions once again so that Ten was straddling his hips and the other was laying straight on his back.   
The Korean asked "Think you can ride me?"  
A whine slipped past Ten's lips, probably translating to 'I'm too tired' or 'I have no energy' but Taeyong didn't care about that one bit. In fact, all that he wanted was the smaller to be bouncing on his dick and that tight ring of muscle stretching giving him great, hot pleasure. Taeyong wasn't using him though. He was just horny as hell and as soon as he'd taken one step into the bedroom, clothes were off.

 

 

 

"You have a job to do." The boy bit his lip and gripped onto the olders cock, hovering over it before sinking back down completely. Ten stilled for a moment getting used to being filled again before slowly starting to lift himself up, and back down. The bigger man placed his hands on Ten's hips to help steady him as he began to speed up again. Skin met skin and created a smacking sound which turned them on even more than they already were.

 

 

 

They were at the point where they were close yet again, and the sounds of pleasure were let out without a care. It didn't matter if the neighbours knew Taeyong's name anyway.

 

 

 

"I'm gonna-.." Ten was cut off each time as another moan was choked up. He was like a broken record, only being able to say a mixture of 'I'm so close' and 'Please let me cum' which fed Taeyong's ego knowing that the other was having an exceptional time being rammed into by the olders thick glory.

 

 

 

"You gonna cum for me baby?" He questioned and the other male whimpered at the dirty talk.

 

 

 

"Uh-huh- ohhhh Tae!" the sub screamed out while streaks of thick, white liquid escaped his pulsing, untouched cock. Taeyong groaned, wrapping his fingers around Ten's dick and milked all of the cum out of him however  
he quivered and shook violently at his sensitive parts being touched and rubbed.

 

 

 

Ten was flipped yet again onto his back where he had a lovely view of his stretched hole. It was a dangerous pink colour around the rim and goods oozed out whenever he unclenched and clenched again.

 

 

 

"Hyuunngg." He whined. "Stop staring." Taeyong looked up to the other squirming and flushing and he can't lie. It was really cute.

 

 

 

"Ya, I told you not to call me that." He muttered as he played around with his rim and the other whimpered softly at the contact.

 

 

 

"C'mere, I wanna cuddle." The other made grabby hands. Taeyong sighed and laid next to him, pulling him close and pressing against him.

 

 

 

"Ewoh. Icky." Ten complained in a childish tone. Taeyong could probably imagine the face he's pulling. Ugly and scrunched up. Just like a little pug or raisin.

 

 

 

"E-"

 

 

 

"Suck on this." Taeyong stuck his fingers in the youngers mouth, cutting his whining off. Ten did do as he was told and cringed at the bitter taste but was pleased because it reminded him of the previous events.

 

 

 

Soon they both fell into deep slumber with the covers half way off the bed and their bodies sticking together. They could just clean up in a hot shower together where they could have round two maybe in the morning. Let's just hope that the candles die out on their own.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is short but as I create more and more I think I'll improve and my writing style will become better. Right now the story seems a bit rushed so... Sorry~
> 
> Thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
